


【JayTim】Come Home

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, JayTim Spooktober, JayTim Spooktober 2020, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Major character death - Freeform, Temporary, Temporary Character Death
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 當世界因喪屍病毒淪陷，Jason和其他家族成員找到年輕的科學家Tim，去研究解藥。When the world was infected by the Zombie virus, Jason and his family member found the young scientist, Tim Drake, to develop a cure to the world.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【JayTim】Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ JayTim Spooktober Day 2 - Zombie

世界已經不如他們以前認識的一樣，自從源頭不明病毒在Gotham爆發以後，病毒很快便擴展到全球。受感染而死去的人有機會會成為喪屍。它們沒有理智，也會吃掉活人，被咬過的活人也會在感染病毒，然後死去，復活成為喪屍，整個過程大概數十分鐘左右。只有讓它們大腦死亡，換句話就是被砍掉腦袋，或是腦袋中槍才會真正死去。

自從末日開始的時候，很多人類死去，一部份絕望的人類會自私得不能自己，攻擊其他人類搶奪物資。不過所有人類都會這樣嗎？不，他們並不是那般軟弱，有些人類向喪屍發動攻擊，並且保護人類。距離末日開始至今已經三年，Gotham的染病率仍然是全球最高的地方。城中首富Bruce Wayne暗地成立一個組織去保護人類，基地建在Wayne莊園的地下，就像蝙蝠洞一樣。至於莊園本身，則在病毒爆發，Bruce把一大波喪屍引來，然後靜待時機，把莊園炸毀。炸毀封住了莊園和蝙蝠洞之間的通道，若要離開蝙蝠洞，必須要透過山洞的水簾出去。

Bruce, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Damian Wayne, Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown還有Cassandra Cain他們幾個主要是合力清除城中的喪屍，也就是把它們殺了。可是他們大家都知道這不是長期有效的方法，Gotham的人口過於密集，特別是在犯罪巷這種貧民區。按照他們的推算，Gotham活人人口只剩不到四成，全球人類活人人口大概也不過六成。最終他們決定要研發可以治療病毒的解藥，不止是為了Gotham的人們，更是為了全球人類。

可是他們幾個人對這方面都沒有研究，若他們需要從頭學會基因研究，再去研發藥劑的話，耗時實在太久了。人類沒有這個時間等待他們。最終他們決定找上數年前一個年輕的科學家，他是Drake Industry的CEO，同時也是全球最頂尖且年輕的基因工程科學家——Timothy Drake。他的父母在他16歲那年意外去世，同年他接下了D.I.，19歲的時候因為基因工程的突破性發現，他成為了全球矚目的最被看好的科學家。

在開始之時，沒有人知道Tim是否還活著，畢竟在這種時勢，人們無一倖免。而且通訊工具早就被切斷，要獲得一個人的信息實在過於難，他們把希望都壓在這幽靈上。所幸的是Wayne Enterprise有的是科技，還有金錢。在使用了大量無人機、熱能定位，還有他們親身的偵察以後，他們不僅發現這個19歲的男生沒有死去，甚至定位出Tim大概的所在位置。只是Tim最後一次出現在已經是兩周前的事情，他們只能推測出他可能匿藏位置的方圓2公里。

Tim現在在Gotham貨櫃碼頭的其中一個貨櫃之中，那邊是其中一個危險的地帶。不過並不因為喪屍的數量太多，主要是因為貨櫃數量太多，隨時在拐彎的時候碰上喪屍而來不及逃生。他們計劃直接把直昇機開到最近的距離，然後把直昇機的梯子降下來，讓他們可以爬回到直昇機裡，再安全地回到韋恩莊園。

不過，計劃只是計劃，在實行之前都不過只是紙上談兵。所以當Dick和Jason在直昇機上下去尋找Tim的蹤影時，直昇機的聲音引來了一波喪屍。然而他們都是訓練有素的士兵，兩個人也許可以互相保護，但是他們相信對方的能力。於是他們決定分頭行事，約定一小時後向對方報告他們的進度，兩個小時後不管結果如何，都會在這裡集合。

Dick朝向貸櫃比較多的西邊，方便他可以用鈎槍吸引一批喪屍離開，同時這方向也是最後一次看到Tim所在的方向。Jason則前往貨櫃碼頭旁的廢棄商場所在的東邊，那是Tim這個月內出現次數比較多的地點。他們只希望盡快安然無恙地找到這個小科學家，不只是為了人類的未來，更因為他們希望可以盡量拯救還活著的任何一個人。

Jason一路上已經殺了不知多少隻喪屍，它們沒完沒了地跟在他的身後，更糟糕的是在商場中的喪屍似乎比外面的還要多。為免招來更多喪屍，Jason不會在這裡開槍殺它們。是的，槍殺他們固然是最快最直接的方法，可是一旦在這空盪的環境中開槍，他會成為商場中的靶心，而且他得省下子彈以備不時之需，Jason只得用撬棍擊向每一頭喪屍。距離約定時間還只剩大概45分鐘左右，他兩還是沒有找到那個該死的科學家。

現在Jason在商場的五樓的後樓梯，剛才他已經在前四層找過每一處地方，可是仍然一無所獲。他在空中掃了掃雙手，以緩解一直緊握撬棍的疲勞感。透過防火門的玻璃窗，他可以大概看到這裡還有十三頭喪屍左右，Jason嘆了口氣，是時候要把他的工作完成了。

他小心地推開防火門，心中感謝這家商場的防火門並不像之前去過的那老舊，上次才輕推一下門扉，那咔吱一聲差點把他和Damian害慘了。Jason把腦海中的想法一掃而空，專心地清空這裡。

Jason小心地走向離他最近的喪屍身後，毫不猶豫地用撬棍捅進它的腦袋之中，小心地把它放到地面上，以免引起它們的注意。還好它們的距離並不遠，男人可以一隻接一隻地放倒它們。不過他沒有想到在剛處理完第十二隻喪屍的時候，才發現還有五頭喪屍。操，這必定是剛才的視線死角導致的。

沒空多想，他下意識地拿出繫在大腿上的槍袋中，把裝有滅聲器的手槍拿出來，毫不猶豫地射向眼前第十三，十四號喪屍。然後他射偏了，來不及把餘下的三隻喪屍殺掉，便已經被它們捉住。Jason仍然在努力地掙扎，但心中暗自希望Dick可以找到Tim，並把男生帶回去。

就在這個時候，一支長棍然出現在其中兩隻喪屍的腦袋中間，Jason看著它兩邊突然伸展出來，準確地擊在它們的太陽穴裡。現在就只剩一隻在Jason身上的喪屍了，男人馬上瞄準它的腦袋，扣下機板，低喃了一句：「See you in hell, bitch.」便把它殺了。

Jason用前臂把臉上屬於喪屍黏稠的液體擦去，站了起來，終於把目光投向站在自己面前的人。眼前的男生比自己要矮一個頭，身上穿著一件寬大的黑色衛衣和黑色的休閒褲，臉上系了一道黑色的三角巾，只把他暗藍色的眼眸露出來。一時間空氣蔓延著尷尬的沉默，過了好幾秒後，Jason終於找回他的聲音：「Timothy Jackson Drake？」

被喚到的男生沒有感到一絲驚訝，舉起長棍指向Jason，冷靜地詢問眼前這個比他強壯要多的男人：「為甚麼在找他，還有你是誰？」Jason摸摸鼻子，他知道男生就是Tim，他在戰略匯報的時候有看過他的照片好嗎？雖然他和照片相差無幾，但是相片中的Tim臉上總是會掛著一個乖巧的笑容，而不像現在一樣眼中只寫著戒心。Jason從來不是一個善於解釋的人，這時他確切地希望Dick才是找到Tim的人，不過誰知道呢。

「我是Jason Todd，Wayne Enterprise的人，找他是為了把他帶回基地研發拯救人類的解藥。滿意了，公主？」男生把長棍收回來，稍微放下了他的戒備。Jason看著那雙暗藍色的眼睛上下打量著他，隔了半嚮才點頭開口回應：「OK, I'm in.」男人挑了下眉頭，馬上向Dick發出已經找到Tim的訊息，讓Barbara在半小時後在原地等他們。

「我們要去哪裡集合？」Tim在看到Jason已經交代完他已經完全任務目的後，仰起頭看著男人詢問。「碼頭。」聽到他的答案後，Tim了然地點點頭，向著旁邊一家叫Red Robin的咖啡店走去。「跟著我，我知道最快到那裡的捷徑。」Jason跟在Tim的身後，他沒有其他選擇，只能相信男生的話，不過他沒有鬆懈，手中還握著撬棍，以防不時之需。

「等我一下。」Jason看著Tim熟悉地在店裡打開了廚櫃，他本來以為對方在這裡藏著武器，正準備隨時反擊的時候，他才看到男生拿出來的是咖啡豆。他疑惑地看著Tim把五包咖啡豆放到一旁的背囊裡，又再努力地往裡頭多塞兩包。Tim勉強地拉好拉鍊，背起背包，拉下黑色的三角巾，拿著放在一邊還冒著熱氣的咖啡杯一飲而盡。

Jason看到他的行為，不住輕笑著搖搖頭說：「你不會是因為太喜歡看咖啡才躲在這裡吧？」Tim把三角巾拉回臉上，雙眼朝Jason瞪了一下，選擇不回應他的問題。男生把廚房門打開，將放在桌上的其中一條三角巾扔給Jason，然後把放在牆邊的垃圾箱推開，露出了一條管道。「這是他們之前用來把制服扔到地下洗衣間的管道，之前我已經把很多找到的衣服滑下去，我們從這裡滑下去到地下洗衣房，那邊有條大型下水道直接通往Gotham碼頭的。戴好三角巾吧，Mr. Todd，我不擔保裡面是否有很多灰塵。」話畢，Tim便讓出位置讓Jason先滑下去。

在Jason打算開口問他是否有從這裡滑下去的經歷之前，Tim先開口繼續說：「鑑於你的個子，如果我先下去的話，很大機會會先被你壓死，所以......」言下之意已經足夠清楚，Jason無奈地給他個白眼，把三角巾戴好以後便先滑下去。

如同Tim所說的一樣，這確實有很多灰塵，在滑下去的途中不住打了數個噴涕。在滑到底的時候，之前被Tim扔下來的衣服確實發揮出它們的作用，承載了Jason的體重，不致讓他感到痛楚。當Jason轉過身打算離開衣服堆之前，Tim比他意料中更快從管道中滑出來，男人下意識地用雙手接住這個意外地撲到懷中的男生。

Tim坐在Jason的懷中才使男人得悉他到底有多瘦小，男生身體一抖，打了個噴涕之後才站起來。「這邊。」男人有點不自然地握了握雙手，把對於失去懷中重量和熱度來了一陣失落，他站起來把這個想法拋諸腦後，便跟著Tim的步伐一同離開。

男生似乎很了解這個地方，一路上並沒有遇到喪屍，這讓Jason不由得暗地讚賞Tim，看來這個瘦弱的19歲男生確實在外面存活了好一段時間。他們很快便走到下水道的盡頭，在陽光照射到他們的臉上時，二人不約而同地瞇起眼睛，Jason甚至鬼使神差地站在Tim的面前為他擋著太陽。

既然這裡沒有喪屍在附近，也不失為一個集合地點，於是Jason把他們現在的坐標發給Dick和Barbara，讓他們在這裡會合。不消片刻，Dick已經出現在他兩的面前，他只來得及熱情地和Tim打招呼，他們的直升機也已經出現下水道上方，把樓梯放下來好讓他們可以爬上去。

Jason先爬上梯子，緊接住是Tim，最後是Dick。在男人爬到直升機艙的之後，他便伸手把Tim拉上來，絲毫不理會殿後的Dick。Jason和Tim把臉上的三角巾扯下再扔到一旁，坐在機艙的座位上。在這個終於可以暫時真正地放鬆下來的時刻，Jason算是有機會仔細端詳Tim的臉頰。

相比病毒爆發以前，Tim明顯更為瘦削。原本還帶著些微稚氣的嬰兒肥的臉蛋，此刻大概因為營養不良而凹陷，眼窩下的灰陰在蒼白的臉上更加明顯，暗藍色的大眼睛也印滿和年紀不相干的疲憊，沒有血色的嘴巴也因為缺水而脫皮。天，他就像剛從犯罪巷出現的貧苦的低下階層一樣。

Jason並不喜歡這種感覺，心裡已經想好等他在基地中安頓好以後，必須要讓他健康起來。起碼得讓他有19歲男生應有的樣子，而不是19歲還像Jason差不多15歲時的樣子。這一路上他們誰也沒有說話，Tim可能也因為過於疲倦已沒有提問，不久便閉起雙目休息。

距離他們回到基地大概還有15分鐘，這段短短的時間裡，Tim已經睡著了，腦袋還側往Jason的肩上。男人不在意這點重量，知道他一個人在外面獨自生存了三年，他的內心有點不忍。當他們駛到基地之時，家族的其他人已經在等待他們，Jason把Tim搖醒後，男生才睡眼惺忪地打個呵欠，揉揉還沒聚焦的眼睛。

「你好，Timothy。」Bruce看著從直昇機上下來的Tim，被喚到的男生瞬間清醒過來︰「你好，Mr. Wayne。」Bruce握過男生的手，隨意地說︰「Bruce就可以了。我相信他們已經在路上給你解釋過我們找上他的目的了吧？」Bruce的眼神一直凝視在Tim，彷似非常信任Dick和Jason已經解釋清楚所有事情。Tim認同地點點頭︰「是的，Jason已經簡單跟我說過了，我是來和你們一同研究解藥的。這是我的榮幸可以和Wayne Enterprise合作，還有請喊我Tim。」

Jason瞄向站在身前的Tim，雖然只可以看到Tim的背影，可是他可以看出男生挺直了瘦小的腰板。男生蛻去剛才在外的疲態或是防憊的戒心，而是擺出了CEO的姿態。Bruce放開了Tim的手，繼續說︰「Alfred是我們的管家，但由於他現在在準備我們的晚飯，現在暫時無法帶你去準備好的房間。Jason，請把他帶到他的房間裡。等你休息夠，我們再談談之後的事。Make yourself at home.」

「謝謝你們，那我先去休息一會了。」聽到他們說完客套話，Jason往前走了幾步，領Tim走到給他安排的房間裡。Tim的房間就在基地的盡頭，隔壁就是Jason的房間。他們沒有說話，但Jason知道Tim放下了CEO或是防備的姿態，這點讓他有點…滿足。「我相信你知道正常的房間是怎樣使用的，好好休息吧，Timmy。我的房間就在旁邊，有甚麼可以直接來找我。」

雖然Tim的聲量很小，但是Jason還是捕捉到那句微弱的謝謝。回到房間的Jason把身上還帶著喪屍黏液的衣服扔掉，洗乾淨身體之後躺著休息一會。任務完成，向著解決病毒的距離又邁進一步，Jason難得地睡得安寧，直到晚飯時候才起來。他看到Tim的房門還是緊閉著，雖然心底知道接下來的舉動不合禮貌，但是他還是按捺不住好奇心。

他推開門扉之前敲了兩下，猶豫了一下才進去房間裡面。沒有開燈的房間漆黑一片，但透過走廊上的燈光，Jason可以看到床上朧起的一座小山丘。Tim正趴在床上，雙手插到枕頭下，一隻腳伸直的同時，自被子裡露出的左腳則曲著。真是個舒服的睡姿，Jason在心裡笑著評論。他走上前將Tim的被子拉好，在黑暗中嘗試描繪著男生的臉龐，即使是那小聲的呼嚕聲也足夠讓他記著。

那天，Tim一直睡到第二天早上才起來。然後便開始著手研究解藥的可行性，與此同時，家族裡的其他成員陸續開始著手到Gotham以外的地方，協助當地的組織獵殺區域中的喪屍。Jason主要負責在美州區域，所以他並不常在Gotham之中。不過在他真正離開Gotham之前，他著實做到了一開始遇到Tim的時候想過的事情——把他養得像個19歲男生一樣。

也許是因為Jason是第一個遇到Tim的人，Tim和他的關係是和他們其他人來說最好的。由於Tim是成員中為一一個會基因工程以及擁有相關知識的人，所以他只可以待在基地當中，不能離開。在蝙蝠洞的這段時間裡，Jason發現Tim極之不良的生活習慣︰他不吃，也不睡，只喝咖啡，難怪他看上去就像發育不良一樣。男人知道男生不是故意為之，只是他太專注自己的事情而忘記了自身生理需要，但這不是不健康活著的理由。

為防止Tim又暈倒，只要Jason在基地的時候，他每天都會確保Tim有吃飯，不是把飯送到他的房間和他晉食，就是把他拎到房間外面和大家一起用膳。當Jason指拎的時候，他確實把雙手放到對方腋下，把他提離地面，帶到飯桌前。

他甚至會在晚上會不定時看看Tim有否躲在實驗室內繼續研究，他已經在實驗室裡抓到過Tim，好幾次為了躲避他的「追捕」，仗住自己嬌小的身材，躲在最裡面的黑暗角落、工作桌下，Jesus fucking Christ，更誇張的一次他是在通風管道中找到他。要不是Jason在實驗室裡聞到Red Robin咖啡的味道，他可能根本就不知道對方在裡面。某種程度來說，Jason認為Tim這幼稚的行為是在和他玩的一種表現，不過他本人也樂在其中。

而在Jason的照料下，Tim的確重拾19歲男生應有的健康。白晢的身體會有健康的緋紅，眼窩下的灰暗也肉眼看見地變淡，臉頰上也長回些肉感，小巧的嘴巴重拾粉嫩，就像塗過唇蜜一樣，總是讓Jason渴望嚐……不，Jason並沒有想親上對方的衝動，OK？

雖然Tim從未說出口，但Jason知道他渴望可以回到地面，感受陽光。畢竟他已經在蝙蝠洞裡留待大概已經半年了，沒有誰可以一直藏在黑暗之中。可是他們每個人都知道Tim的重要和價值，Jason並不會冒險把他帶離這裡，他無法想像失去Tim的可能。為了減輕Tim的苦悶，Jason總是習慣會在每次回家之前，看看剛獵殺完喪屍之後，附近的是否有甚麼可以當作記念品的小玩意，以及咖啡店裡是否有咖啡，然後給Tim帶回去。

沒有家族成員對他們的相處方式說過任何一句話，不過不是所有事情都需要說出口才是真實存在的，正如他們誰都沒有對Jason出遠門，離開蝙蝠洞之前，他會和Tim睡在一起這件事情表達過甚麼意見。在最開始之時，這個小習慣並不是二人故意的，而是有一次Jason要去Gotham外的地方獵殺喪屍的時候，Tim剛好在實驗室一直工作。

由於Jason需要足夠的休息，同時要確保Tim不會在半夜偷溜到實驗室研究，所以他直接把男生帶到他的房間中，雙手環抱他一同入睡，避免對方夜間突然消失。當第二天到了Jason要離開的時候，窩在他懷中的Tim自然不過地跟著醒過來，男生迷迷糊糊地拉著男人比他要大的手，聲音還帶著睡意︰「要平安無事回來。」

Jason內心幾乎要因為這句話而融化，天知道他多想親上那微啟的粉唇，但他不想打斷此刻的安寧，他取而代之地拉著Tim的手，在他的手背上留下細碎的親吻。「我會，再睡會吧，Baby Bird。」Tim滿意地低哼一聲，揉揉眼睛便轉身下床。看到他這個舉動，Jason皺著眉馬上把他拉回床上，不惑地說︰「你可以繼續在這裡睡覺。」他並沒有發現語氣中帶著一絲佔有的意味，可Tim聽出來，嘴角還不知覺地泛起一個笑容。

「我知道。」Tim推過Jason的肩膀，在對方的懷中溜出來，不去解釋任何事情，Jason這次亦沒有挽留男生。他看著男生離開房間，很快又再回來，手上還帶著兩個類似護腕的物體。Tim坐回剛才的位置上，床單還帶著他的餘溫，他低著頭把其中一個金屬護腕戴到Jason的手腕上，又把另外一個戴到自己的手腕上。

Jason看著Tim垂在耳邊的黑髮，相比他剛到來基地的時候，頭髮早就長至及肩，男人自然不過地用把男生微長的髮絲勾到耳背後，讓他可以看到對方姣好的臉蛋。Tim任由Jason親暱的行為，後者的指腹還在他的耳窩後摩挲幾下，他不僅沒有拒絕對方，甚至還側著腦袋靠向Jason的大手，就像在鼓勵他的行為一樣。

「好了。現在我們可以直接用這個通訊號聯繫。這是我做的私人頻道，你的身體狀況會直接傳送到我的通訊器上，你也可以用它找到我。不用擔心它會沒電，它充滿一次電可以使用兩個星期，而且光能充電。」Tim在通訊器按了一下之後，一個藍色的小屏幕直接泛現在空中，他簡單地和Jason解釋它的操作以後，便讓男人自己把玩一下這個新玩具。

「這是你自己造的？為了我？」想到Tim為了他特意研發了一個只屬於他的小玩意，讓Jason既感自豪，又覺溫暖。「一直擔心你的話我無法專心工作，所以…我要讓自己安心下來。」Jason看著Tim那雙明亮的暗藍色的眼眸只映射出他的倒影，牙齒輕咬下唇，就像一隻緊張的小白兔一樣。Jason此時真的很想，很想，給對方一個親吻，不過他只將男生摟進懷中，大手輕掃Tim細軟的頭髮，鼻子則埋在對方的髮間，汲取對方身上和自己相同的味道，這感覺就像他的家一樣。

是的，他一定會回家的。Every fucking single time. For Tim. 

最終，他們一直都沒有向對方坦露自己的心意，也沒有踏出跨越友情的那一步。不過他們早就洞悉到對方的心意，只是現在似乎不是適合談情說愛的時候。而且沒有人規定，必須要把感情說出口才代表真正喜歡對方，不是嗎？在每一次Jason給他帶上記念品；每一次Jason把他帶回房間中休息；每一次Tim在Jason進行任務時徹夜的等待；每一次Tim在Jason離開前更多的接觸……這些所有的細節才是顯出他們對雙方感受的證據，不只是他兩才能感覺到這份心意，其他人同樣可以察覺到。

時間又靜悄悄地過了三個月，從Tim到基地的那天起已經過了大半年，他終於成功研發出第一支藥劑。雖然未必可以有效抵抗病毒，不過他相信它至少可以讓病毒不再那麼活躍，減低它們想要攻擊人類的反應。但Tim需要真正的喪屍來讓他測試藥效，所以他向Jason提出要在下次任務的時候跟著他們一同離開基地的要求，去觀察喪屍在注射藥劑後的反應。

聽到他的想法後，Jason第一反應便堅決拒絕他的要求。活抓喪屍代表Tim已經將近一年沒有經歷這種廝殺，他不允許Tim把自己的生命作冒險，況且他根本不知道這隻藥劑是否真的有用。Tim對於他的反對也非常憤怒，正是因為他需要實驗才能知道它是否有效，他才要離開這裡，看看那是否有效。他們為了這件事吵得並不愉快，即使他們內心明白對方所說的話有道理。

他們兩天僵持的氣氛讓Bruce不得不界入，最終Tim還是可以和Jason及Dick在下次任務中離開，不過Tim不可以離開機艙，Dick和Jason會為他帶來活的喪屍讓他研究。不過為防突發事件，Tim必須要在接下來一個星期訓練，Jason自然是協助他訓練的人。在他們打了第一場後，如同把負面情緒都發洩出來般，僵局也被打破了。

直到他們終於要去「綁架」兩隻喪屍的時候，Tim已經為Jason和Dick準備好手銬和鋼管，好讓喪屍無法咬傷他們。他們刻意定位在喪屍數量較少的地方，把喪屍清理至只剩最後兩隻，才把它們扣好帶回去，當成Tim的研究對象。於是他們選擇了在上個月前，已經進行過一次清洗活動的M商場。在前往目的地的過程中，Jason顯然比Tim更要不安。Jason的身體僵直，雙腿腳跟不自覺地抖動，想要跑動起來，但沒處可逃。他的手緊緊地扣在Tim的掌心，握住了唯一能讓他平靜下來的人。

「答應我不要下來，Baby Bird。否則你在這裡的話，我無法專心。」直昇機停泊在商場頂樓，在Jason離開直昇機之前，他站在Tim的面前。帶著厚繭的雙手捧著男生的臉頰，毫不掩飾語氣中的擔憂，兩隻姆指在飽滿的蘋果頰上來回輕按。Tim閉著眼睛眷戀地呼出一口氣，雙手回握對方的手腕︰「這可要看你了。」他敲了敲Jason手腕上的通訊器，抬起眼眸看向湖水綠。

「所以我得為了你小心安全？聽起來是個好計劃。」Jason藏不住臉上的笑容，Tim也跟著一同笑起來。「Come back to me.」Tim放開了握著Jason的手腕，雙臂環在男人寬廣的肩上，踮起腳尖在Jason的耳邊輕喃。他知道這次任務的危險性，說實話讓Jason離開Tim也並不好受，不過生於亂世，有能力之人有種責任去守護他人。「Always.」Jason強壯的臂彎摟在男生的腰上，低下頭把下巴擱在科學家的腦袋上。

「Promise?」男生的心跳跳得有點快，也許Jason現在拉開距離的話，他甚至可能看到他染上一抹緋紅的臉蛋。「Promise.」Jason堅定的回應讓Tim懸著的心稍微稍後往地面降了一點，所以他歪過頭，快速地在男人的臉上親了一口，便在Jason的懷中逃脫出來。「平安回來的話，我會給你更多。」

聽到他的話，Jason忍俊不禁地笑出來，胸腔回蕩只有Tim能給到他的暖意。「我收下這個挑戰，Baby Bird，待會見。」Tim笑著搖搖頭，和一直被他們掠在一邊的Dick也道別過，才目送他們離開機艙。

這是一個簡單的任務，這應該是，這本來是的。不過再一次，計劃只是計劃，在實行之前都不過只是紙上談兵。當他們不小心把一隻喪屍踢向牆邊，碰巧擊砰商場警報的時候，一切開始出錯，沒有人料想到這警報還有用。結果隨著玻璃碎裂的響聲，走火警報刺耳的聲音在商場中響起。如同是早晨的第一起雞鳴，這把本漫無目的地在商場遊蕩的喪屍喚醒，衝向飄來人類味道的方向。

本在機艙內等待他們回來的Tim，在聽到警報向起的同時馬上看向Jason身體狀況的讀數，心率過快，血壓也太高。Tim毫不猶豫地打開直昇機內的通訊，焦躁地和他們發出指令︰「別管了，現在回來！」Dick先打開了他們的通訊︰「Copy that.」Tim可以聽到Dick的聲音響起，在他的身邊還圍繞著喪屍此起彼落的吼叫聲，太接近而且數量太多了。他大概可以猜出Dick現在正努力跑回頂樓。

「Dick，Jason和你在一起嗎？」Tim知道不宜讓Dick分心，但他並沒有收到Jason的回應，這讓他很不安，特別是男人的各項讀數均處於一個讓他無法放心的高度時。隔了一會他才聽到Dick的回應︰「他在西邊的樓梯，應該和我一樣快要到了。」通往頂樓有兩道樓梯，一道在東，一道在西。Tim咬著下唇，手已經握住長棍，雙眼來回在兩道樓梯大門穿梭。

東邊的樓梯門開啟，Tim二話不說地執起長棍跑出機艙，躍到門前和Dick一同把門關上，推過放在旁邊準備好的鐵箱擋在門前，封住通往頂樓的門扉。Dick喘著氣坐在地上，一手掃過落在額間的頭髮。「謝謝你，Timmy。Jay已經到了嗎？」Tim搖搖頭，拿出掃瞄器快速地自Dick的頭頂掃到腳上，讓它檢測Dick的維生指素。一切正常。這讓Tim馬上鬆了口氣，瞬間又為Jason仍未回應的情況而不安。

「不，我現在去找他。」在Dick可以回應之前，他二話不說地向西邊的樓梯跑去。年長的男人馬上拉住他的手，不讓他衝動行事。「不不不，我去把他帶回來，你在直昇機內等著我們，這對你來說太危險了。」Tim看向Dick蔚藍色的溫柔雙眸，Dick一直像他的大哥一樣照顧他，可是這場意外消耗他大量體力。Dick仍未回過氣來，因為長時間握著雙棍的手在震抖，Tim不願讓他再冒險。

「我可以把他帶回來的，休息一下在直昇機裡等著我們，只要看到我們便開啟引擎。我有他的定位，你沒有。不要讓我失去你們。」Tim在說謊，他並沒有Jason的定位，只是把Jason的身體狀態展示給Dick看。他不能失去他的家人，而他很清楚自己的能力。Dick看到他的堅持，不想把幫助Jason的時間都浪費在爭拗上。最終男人點點頭，把Tim擁在懷中，在男生的額上親了一口，然後把他放開︰「小心點。」

Tim毫不猶豫地把門打開，裡面的燈早就因沒電而滅掉，只有逃生的安全燈勉強地照亮樓梯。他快速跑動的同時盡量放輕腳步，以免在樓梯間會有不速之客。在往下跑的時候，同時推測Jason可能所在的位置，他記得Jason習慣在商場最底層開始獵殺喪屍，不過這次的目的不是獵殺，而是要捕捉喪屍。一般來說商場最高層是餐廳和電影院，所以他不可能在那邊。

在他還在思考的時候，大概下兩層的位置左右，Tim聽到數下槍聲及門扉受到重擊的聲音，他的雙腿一下子便跑動起來。那是Jason，那一定是。懷抱這個想法，Tim果然透過後樓梯的玻璃看到了Jason的背影，男人正背對著他，撬棍抵在身前的那隻喪屍的脖子上，身邊還有大概六隻喪屍正嘗試在他身上咬下一口。

「Jay！我要開門了！」只有Tim幫忙才可以拯救Jason，這是唯一的方法。他拍了拍門扉，向男人說道。聽到他的聲音，Jason馬上轉過頭，看到Tim就在一門之隔的時候，馬上驚恐地瞪大了湖水綠的眼睛︰「不！不要過來！」不等Jason回應，Tim已經開啟了樓梯的門。

因為慣性，被喪屍用力地壓在門上的Jason馬上隨著門扉開啟，而向後退了幾步，連同兩隻推著他的喪屍跌在樓梯的欄杆上。Tim趁著這個時機，馬上揮動長棍衝到門外，攻擊外面餘下的四隻喪屍。相距他真正面對喪屍已經快有一年，不過他曾獨自在外生存過三年，再加上之前的特訓，時間沒有磨損他求生的本能。他甚至沒有因為喪屍感到害怕，沒有甚麼會比當愛的人遇上這種情況而更感恐懼，為了Jason他必須要變得強大。

Tim終於把眼前的四隻喪屍消滅，當他轉過頭的時候，他感覺到身體內的血液全凝在血管之中，心臟無法再跳動，本環繞在耳邊的商場警報聲戛然停止，只剩腦海中空洞的鳴叫在回盪。Jason坐在地上，一隻喪屍大抵是被他扔到樓梯下，剩下的那隻喪屍手上已經被鎖好手扣，口中也叼著鐵通。不過Jason的右手正在流血，皮衣上還明顯被咬下一塊。男生一下就得出結論︰Jason被咬了。

「關上門然後過來，Timmer。」Tim無法理解Jason的話，但他還是走回後樓梯裡，並把門扉關上。他聽到Jason開啟了直昇機的通訊︰「Dick，我捉到了一隻活喪屍，來把它帶走，我們清空後樓梯了。」通訊器的信號不太好，但Timi能聽到Dick斷斷續續的聲音︰「Copy.」

被咬過的活人也會在感染病毒，然後死去，復活成為喪屍，整個過程大概數十分鐘左右。每個人都知道這個法則，但Tim從沒想過的，是他和Jason的時間只剩這幾十分鐘了。Tim仍然呆滯地站在Jason的面前，大腦一片空白，臉頰蛻去血色。不消一分鐘，Dick便到達現場，眼前的景象讓他的心臟差點停頓。「Jay……不，這……」Jason看他投向一個得意的笑容，就像一切如常地談笑風生。

「你永遠都是所有事情的第一名，沒想到吧，這次是我奪得第一。現在把那玩兒帶回直昇機上，鎖好它，不要讓它傷害Timbers。」Jason深吸一口氣，蛻去嬉笑的表情，認真且嚴肅地看著他的兄長︰「給我和Tim一點時間。」Dick似乎想說甚麼，最終也同樣呼出了一口氣，聲音帶著一些沙啞︰「It's good to work with you, bro.」Jason勾起一個笑容回應︰「Me too.」

看到Dick帶著喪屍離開的時候，Jason終於把目光投回Tim的身上。「來坐在我旁邊。」Tim一言不發地走到他身邊坐下來。為了研究喪屍以及其病毒，他知道接下來Jason將會經歷甚麼︰受到病毒感染的他再過八分鐘，就會因病毒的攻擊而渾身發燙。接下來三分鐘對他來說像是地獄似的，因為體內的細胞會作出反擊，他再也無法思考，只能痙攣著承受痛楚。最後五分鐘，Jason將會陷入假死狀態，當他再次睜眼的時候，他便會成為一隻只想吃人肉的喪屍。整個過程只花16分鐘，而他們只剩八分鐘。

「這不是你的錯，Timmy。」Jason第一句說出的話終於勾起了Tim的反應，男生握緊了拳頭，眼前的景色開始模糊︰「這是我的錯，是我堅持要來，是我讓你們陷入險境的。」男人一手摟在男生的肩上，把他擁入懷中輕輕地說︰「不，你只是為了幫助人們，而我很高興我可以幫助到你，也不是你受到這樣的痛苦。」即使他的身體開始發熱，也不能忽略靠在他懷裡的Tim正在輕顫。

「可是我無法失去你，我不能，Jay……我愛你……」無論是Jason還是Tim，他們都從未想像過這是他們坦誠心意的狀況，可他們的相處時間只剩五分鐘，Tim想讓對方知道自己的心意。Jason的手摟得更緊，聲音也開始哽咽︰「我知道，我也愛你，Timothy Drake。看著我。」Tim順從地聽Jason的話，抬起頭讓自己可以看到對方的臉。Jason心痛地把男生臉頰上的淚水抹去，但他努力地不在臉上顯示出自身的難過，他不想讓這成為Tim對自己最後的回憶。

「我知道我並沒有平安回來，不過至少我完成了任務，對吧？我還可以得到我的獎勵嗎？」Jason努力擠出一個笑容，鬼知道他身體把他燙得無法思考，不過他渴望讓對方記住開心的事情。Tim的手扶在Jason的臉龐上，不帶一秒遲疑，仰著頭吻上Jason的嘴巴。他們的初吻帶著一絲鹹味，嚐起來是心碎的味道。

Jason想讓自己可以不顧一切地沉淪在這個親吻中，可是他不能，他們已經沒有時間了。他可以感覺到體內的病毒讓他神智越來越模糊，離第二個階段可能只有不到三分鐘時間。他在這個吻中抽離過來，即使他全身就像被火燒過一樣，他仍然盡全力維持輕柔的聲線說︰「現在回到直昇機上，不要回頭看我，你可以為我做到這點嗎？Baby Bird？」

Tim並不愚蠢，他當然聽懂Jason的言下之意，他的理智知道這是個最好的方法，但他的情感做不到，他做不到讓Jason獨自在這裡自行了斷性命。「不，這不公平……這是我的過錯，可你……不，這一點都不公平。我不會離開你的，我……」Jason不想再聽到Tim自怨自艾的說話，他必須打斷他︰「不准你這樣想！Damn it. 你知道已經太遲，我沒救了。而你他媽一秒也不准認為這是你的錯，至少為了我。」

男人閉著眼睛深呼吸一口氣，讓自己冷靜下來︰「我不想和你吵，讓你看到我這樣子才對你不公平，Tim。回到直昇機和Dick一起回蝙蝠洞。」Tim攥緊了Jason的皮衣，縱使他的眼中已經溢滿水光，仍舊擋不住暗藍中的堅定︰「不，不要逼我離開。」他讓自己窩在Jason的懷中，男人的體溫比平常高太多，可Tim不在意這種小問題，他只想盡可能地繼續擁抱對方。

「拜託，Tim……一次就好，聽我說，我並不害怕死亡，但我害怕我會傷害你，所以拜託你離開我。」只剩下一分鐘左右，Jason不確定自己還能不能維持理智，他只想讓Tim離開這個地方。「讓我陪伴你到最後，Jay。」Tim的雙手捧在Jason的臉龐上，哽咽著讓細碎的親吻落到男人的下巴上，哀求對方讓自己留在這裡。他的軟弱讓Jason無法拒絕，沒有甚麼比看到愛人以這種姿態展示在面前更讓他心碎。如果他的手無法把Tim推開，那不如好好地緊抱他的愛。

Jason嘆口氣妥協，臂彎把男生圈在懷裡。「如果你堅持的話……不過當我死了，你必須要盡快離開，我明白要你在我成為喪屍前殺了我這個要求太苛刻，就……把我留在這裡，可以為我做到嗎？」聽到他的說話，Tim屏著氣息點頭，他的腦袋並不能完全理解Jason所說的話，但是聽到他的批准，男生馬上點點頭，示意自己已經了解到他的話。

話畢，Jason也進入了第二階段。他的身體承受巨大的痛楚，自身細胞的抵抗幾乎讓他的身體要被撕裂似，他從來沒有感覺到這般巨大的痛苦，這讓他的腦袋無法思考。他本來懷在Tim身上的雙手縮得更緊，強壯的臂彎幾乎要把瘦小的男生絞碎，可Tim不在乎身上的疼痛。他抬頭看著Jason，看著他的此生摯愛，身上的疼痛遠比不上心碎的苦痛。Jason的臉色變得灰白，紫黑色的血逐漸泛現在他的臉上，嘴角滑下黑色的血液，身體開始不自然地抽搐，受到痛楚的折磨，他不受控地吼聲。

Tim從未看見過認識的人糟遇這種情況，他不知道以後自己還能否好起來。即使他已經淚流滿面，他的本能讓他抱著了所愛之人。他並不知道Jason是否可以聽到他的說話，或是感覺他的存在，但他用力地回抱對方。「我在這裡，Jay……我在這裡陪著你……沒關係的…Jason……」他一直喃著Jason的名字，祈求上天至少讓Jason感覺到他在身邊。

「殺了我……不…別……看…離……開…Tim……別…看……」Jason咬緊牙關，似乎忍耐著極大痛楚一字一字吐出。Tim瞪大了雙眼，難以置信他聽到的說話，他從來沒有聽說過在第二階段的時候，感染者還能有說話的能力。Jason的四肢痙攣似地抽搐，湖水綠的眼睛在失焦和聚焦間來技回切換。「我不會離開的，Jason……我愛你，Jason，我愛你……」Tim像是捉住了最後一根稻草，急切地向對方一直訴說自己的心意，但願能夠減輕他的折磨。

「……愛…你……離……開…別……看……Baby……Bird……愛……」Jason的聲音停止了，抽搐也停下來，世界止住了，Tim也凝固在原地。男生仍然待在男人的懷中，腦袋無法接受愛人已經離去的事實。已經被完全感染的軀體已經冷卻，逝去的人眼睛空洞地半垂眼簾。他看上去再也不像一直逗笑Tim的Jason，Tim拉起自己袖口，把Jason嘴邊的黑色液體擦乾淨。現在，他看上去和Tim一直愛著的Jason一模一樣。Tim在Jason冰冷的唇上留下一吻，也許他會因此而受到感染，也許。

他只是無法再在意這種事情。他只是無法再在意這種事情。他只是無法再在意這種事情。

Tim記得答允過Jason會離開，在他死去之後會離開。但他不知道失去了Jason之後，有甚麼還能支撐他繼續下去。大抵被Jason感染也好，至少他不用孤獨地活著。男生把腦袋埋在Jason的頸窩間，還可以嗅到那熟悉的皮衣和煙草味——屬於Jason的味道。他不確定Jason還有多長便會復活成喪屍，到時候也能再多看活著的Jason Todd幾眼。

直到他聽到Dick呼喚他的聲音，那把他扯離Jason冰冷的懷抱的手時，Tim沒有掙扎，也沒有反應，就那樣靜靜地讓對方把他拉起來。Dick的手輕拍Tim的臉蛋，希望可以得到對方的注意。「天，Timmy……嘿，你可以聽到我的聲音嗎？」Tim並沒有回應Dick的說話，但他的瞳孔移到男人俊美的的臉上。「我們還是可以拯救Jason的。你，是唯一可以救他的人。不要放棄希望，Tim。」他的說話在Tim空蕩的腦袋中不停旋轉，男生緩慢地眨動眼眸，依然無法藏著聲音中的顫抖︰「如何？」

「我現在會把Jason扣起來，帶到直昇機中的籠子裡。然後你把藥劑給他使用，再把他帶回家。只有你可以研究出解藥。我們相信你，Timmy。」DIck的話不無無道理，他討厭將Jason當成研究對象，可是現在別無他法。這比讓Jason留在這裡，或是殺了他好得要多，至少這讓Tim重拾希望。男生渴望地朝Dick點點頭，在Dick把手扣戴到Jason手上的同時，Tim把鐵通放到Jason的嘴巴中。「我會把你帶回家的，我答應你。」Tim在Jason的額上留下一吻，然後便和Dick快速地把Jason帶回直昇機上。

當他們把Jason放回直昇機的籠子裡面後，男人還沒發作成為喪屍。所以Tim趁著這個時候，馬上把放在控制台上的盒子打開，把裡面放有的藥劑拿出來，並刺到Jason的脖子上。Tim看著透明液體全數注射到Jason的身體後，他不安地希望他的研究確實是有效的。Dick駕駛著直昇機的同時，Tim坐在Jason的籠子前等待對方甦醒過來。

倒在地上的Jason倏然睜開雙眼，站了起來，喪屍的瞳孔是白色的。在被那雙超自然的眼睛看著的時候，Tim就算知道那是Jason，內心仍不可抑制發毛的感覺，又或許正正是因為那雙眼睛是Jason的，他才會感到如此不安。Jason沒有擺出要攻擊他的姿勢，所以Tim往前靠了一步。然而這個時候，籠子裡的他向前衝了過來，不會感到疼痛，所以他直接撞上籠子的桿上，發瘋似地吼著想要在Tim身上咬下一口。

Tim下意識往後退了步，撞上因響聲而快步走到籠子前的Dick。「沒事吧？」Tim搖搖頭，嘆了口氣。「我們到家了嗎？」Dick掐了下Tim的肩膀，擔憂地看著眼前的男生︰「大概還有一到兩分鐘。」Tim回握住Dick的手，看向他的兄長：「謝謝你，Dick。如果沒有你的話我大概不會想到這個辦法。」看到他勉強勾起的笑容，Dick心痛地把男生擁在懷裡：「我只想我兩個弟弟都能幸福。」

接下來的一切對於Tim也是一片模糊的，他再次全心全意地投入工作，只是現在沒有Jason在旁邊照顧他然而，不代表他無法工作。他只是咖啡多喝幾杯，飯少吃幾頓，少睡幾個晚上，這並不代表甚麼。

所有家族成員有共識地接替Jason的位置，盡量留個心眼照顧Tim的日常舉動，不要讓他工作過量而暈倒。沒有人能比Jason更會照顧Tim，不過他們確保了Tim沒有疲勞過度。他們不定時會把食物帶到實驗室裡讓他吃，提醒他要去睡覺。他們同樣地沒有評論他過於投入工作的這點，就像他們也沒有對他和Jason顯現而見的感情說過甚麼一樣。

Tim的確在Jason的身上看出了注射解藥後不一樣的地方，除非是有人們突然靠近他，否則他一直處於冷靜的狀態。雖說並沒有顯出他有思考的能力或是理性，但至少他並沒有像其他喪屍般狂暴似的想吃人。每當只要那隻Jason犧牲自己帶給他的喪屍看見Tim或是其他人的時候，便會一直吼叫，身體撞到困住他的強化玻璃上，Tim把那頭喪屍命名為Joker。Tim無法原諒Joker，正是因為他才會導致Jason面對這樣的情況，對於他來說Joker完全屬於實驗體，要抽血之類的都只會在它身上進行。

科學家慶幸自己之前給Jason造了個可以檢測身體狀態讀數的玩具，而他沒有把它拿下來，所以即使現在他也可以查看到對方的身體狀況。相比沒有注射過藥劑的Joker，Jason體內的病毒雖然同樣擴散全身，可是Joker的明顯比他的活躍要多。這和Tim之前研製藥劑後的想法吻合，暫時沒有擊斃它們體內的喪屍病毒，也是Jason相比Joker冷靜得要多的原因。

除了研究解藥以外，由於現在基地中有兩隻喪屍，Tim還給其他成員製造了一些新的道具。他以現有的藥劑作基礎，把它們弄成像是煙幕彈一樣，只要扔出去讓喪屍汲入的話，大概數分鐘就可以讓體內的細胞穩定下來。這讓他們出去救人的時候，盡量不要殺害喪屍，它們值得被拯救的機會。只是藥效大概兩個星期就會失效，所以他們還得在藥效過去之前，再去補藥。也為了研究而研發出可以讓喪屍暫時昏迷的氣體，這種時候也是Tim可以接觸到Jason的時候。

也許是因為病毒無法使Jason變得狂暴，他對生肉不感興趣，也無法進食人類的食物。由於他一直沒有進食，他原來堅碩的身軀開始變得瘦削，蒼白不已的臉龐印著駭人的紫紅色血管。縱使Tim知道喪屍不吃不喝也可以「活著」，但他仍然難以把目光投向Jason。

並不是因為Jason成為了喪屍而導致Tim不再愛他，而是每一次看到Jason的時候，都在提醒他的錯誤，正是因為他的失誤而讓Jason遭受這種慘況。就算Jason說這不是他的錯，他也無法原諒自己。不過這不代表他不會讓自己看向對方，當他在研究遇到樽頸位的時候，他會坐在Jason面前不遠的地方，距離也不會接近得讓Jason發狂。Tim不會說甚麼，感覺到Jason活著就足夠讓Tim平靜下來。

在這半個月時間，科學家的研究著實有進展，注射過最新藥物的Jason也越來越平靜，就算Tim靠近到籠子前他也不再發狂。大部分的時間Jason會站著或是坐在籠子最裡面，無神地看著外頭。那雙白色的眼眸不再像之前一樣讓Tim不適，毫無生氣的雙眼空洞地看著男生，可有時候他會錯覺以為能看到熟悉的湖水綠。

Tim想知道Jason現在到底能感覺到甚麼，是否認得他，是否可以思考。這是研究的一部分，想要知道喪屍是否還有可能恢復理性，當然更多的是Tim的小心思。他從小小的試探開始，最初只是在Jason面前喊出他的名字，一聲又一聲地喊著Jason，直到聲音沙啞也沒有看出任何反應。他還同時一直在檢查他的生理讀數，跟之前的一模一樣。

可是他不能失望，更不能絕望，他已經有所進展了。本著這個想法，他嘗試和男人開始說話，過了好幾天他仍得不到預想中可能的回應。

那天他正沮喪地坐在放在Jason面前的辦公桌前，眼睛看向屏幕中Jason的維生數據，但腦袋卻不斷在思考到底怎樣才可以證明出，喪屍可以變回人類。他過於沉醉在思考當中，以致於他並沒有聽到Damian呼喊他的聲音。這是Jason一直責備他的一點，每當工作就忽略環境所有事情。直到Damian不得不喊出︰「Timothy Drake。」這話吸引了Tim注意力的同時，屏幕中的心跳讀數也跳動了一下。

「甚麼？」Tim瞪大了眼睛，難以置信地看著眼前的數據，是他看錯了嗎？剛才只有Damian說話，所以他不是對Damian的聲音有反應，就是對男孩所說的內容有反應。最快確認的方法是，由他重複一次剛才Damian所說的內容。在Tim開口說話之前，他深吸了一口氣，希望自己剛才看到的並非幻覺。他咬著下唇說了聲︰「Timothy Drake.」

讀數的變動讓Tim幾乎要哭泣，他回頭拍了拍Damian的腦袋，忽略對方似乎要殺人的眼神。「謝謝你，Damian。不過不管有甚麼人希望我做甚麼事情，請轉達Jason的事情有進展，不是危及性命的事情暫時不要找我。」他可以聽到Damian對此嗤之以鼻，但是沒有反抗便離開了他的工作室。

Tim一手撐在桌上，一手捂著嘴巴，嘴角無法自控地向上揚起，眼角卻溢滿了淚水。他無法決定自己到底要笑還是要哭，現在Jason對他的名字有反應這點讓他的心臟超出負荷，這個男人總讓他感受到自己在對方心中的重要性。接下來的幾個小時，Tim就像個傻子一樣一直在對方面前喊出自己的名字，直到喉嚨沙啞疼痛得再也無法出聲。

後來他嘗試說其他話以看看對方是否有反應，發現Jason只會對兩句話有反應，一句是「Timothy Drake」，另一句是「I love you, Jason.」。男人的心跳記錄讓Tim在這一個月時間，真正地燃起了一絲希望。

當Tim終於研製出有效擊斃喪屍體內病毒的藥劑時，他先把讓喪屍昏迷的氣體放出來，走到Jason的籠子中，緊張又期待地把藥物注射進Jason的脖子裡。之前他會在Jason甦醒之前走回籠子外，但這次他沒有，他坐在躺在地上的Jason身邊。他知道他這次一定會成功，可以把Jason帶回家，所以他不會離開，就像他當時在後樓梯一樣。

Tim看著Jason身體上骸人的紫黑色血管逐漸消失，本來灰白的臉色雖然仍然蒼白，但至少不像屍體似，嘴邊先是吐出一陣黑色的液體，轉變為鮮血。男生把男人臉上的血液擦掉，靜待Jason睜開眼睛的一刻。Jason痛苦地哼聲，皺著眉頭似乎終於要開啟眼簾。

Tim屏住氣息，看著對方眼皮緩慢地開啟，湖水綠的眼睛眨動數下，終於聚焦起來。Jason的身體過於虛弱，要把頭轉到Tim的方向已經花光他所有力氣。「…Tim……」Jason的聲音沙啞又微小，不過Tim還是捕捉到他的這聲氣息。Tim呼出剛屏住的氣息，眼淚也不斷滑下來。

「我在這裡，我做到了……Jay……我把你帶回來了……」他低下頭親上Jason的嘴巴，還是帶著鹹味的吻，但這次帶著一絲甜味。Jason的嘴角吃力地勾起來，吐出了另一個字︰「……家……」

「Yes…Yes……Welcome home……」

**Author's Note:**

> 勉強趕上了QQQ
> 
> 喪屍AU真的寫著手感不太好啊
> 
> 下周四正常連截Blood & Lust
> 
> 下周日是JayTim Spooktober Day 3，題目是狼人！
> 
> 又來狼人AU哈哈，在思考要寫紅狼AU的後續或前傳，還是普通人Tim撿到一隻狗，或是Tim才是狼人哈哈，你們有甚麼想法嗎（？


End file.
